testinghowfandomcom-20200214-history
GiantTree 2.0
Roll a dice and climb up corresponding floors in a never-ending procedurally generated daily tower. To participate in Giant Tree, you need to complete Poaching Pits (Monster Poachers 4). *Bring as many Monsters as you can into the Tree and strategize on how best to use them in every battle. |-|Description= Tree Rewards *A new set of rewards will be available each week *Player can unlock a reward tier once a week **E.g. 1000 pts tier 1, a player must achieve 1000 pts within the day to unlock and claim it manually **Tier rewards will pop up to remind the player to claim once a new tier is unlocked **Tiered rewards include Tower Coins, Energy, Coins, Gems, Scrolls, Food, Monsters (every few tiers), Boosters etc Tree Reset [ Daily Reset ] *Tree Points Earned *Tree Leaves Earned *Tree Progress *Daily Leaderboard *Tree floor sequence, board tiles will change every day. [ Weekly Reset ] *Tiered Rewards Claiming **When player reaches a certain amount of points for the day, it can unlock a tier of rewards **The tier can only be claimed once a week Giant Tree Currency [ Tree Points ] *Earn Tree Points as you scale the tree and unlock Tiered Rewards. **Trainer gains tree points on every floor **Trainer gains more points in battles **Trainer gaining sufficient points within the day will unlock a new tier of rewards **Trainer will be notified to claim the rewards whenever it is unlocked. **Achieve best scores daily and compete on a High Score Leaderboard for greater rewards [ Tree Leaves ] *Earn Tree Leaves and spend them on special Power Upgrades when you land on a shop or use them to deflect negative effects in Chance Encounters. **Trainer gains tree leaves every floor **Trainer can gain more leaves in battle **Trainer can use leaves to purchase upgrades in the power shop and deflect negative effects from chance encounters [ Tree Coins ] *Trainer can earn tree coins from random loot drops, treasure rooms, chance encounters and tier rewards *Top Players in daily leaderboard can also earn tree coins. *Tree coins can be used to purchase items from the Tree Coin Shop Types of Floors [ Minion Battles ] *Player can choose 1 difficulty to attempt: easy, medium or hard. Rewards *Player can gain more leaves and more points from the battle based on the difficulties respectively *Monsters from the main part will gain XP to level *Monsters will drop **Random amount of Coins **Random qty of Puff Shards **Chance of getting Tree Coins [ Boss Battles ] *Compulsory Battles: Players will have to complete the Boss Battle to continue climbing *Can contain 2 waves worth of trainer battles *Will be played similar to Minion Battles. *Will gain higher rewards when completed [ Treasure Rooms ] At a treasure floor, player will be given 3 Treasure chests of items and needs to choose 1 Treasure chest to open. Opening additional chests require Gems. *Treasure chests to include everything even 5* monsters [ Upgrade Store ] Trainers will be shown 3 random Upgrades which can be bought with leaves *The lower tiered upgrade must be bought before the higher tiered upgrade will be available *Upgrades: **Stat Buffs **Reward Buffs *Cost of the Upgrades will increase as the player climbs up the tower |-| Loot Drop= |-| Treasure= b |-| Tier Reward= c |-| Tree Shop= d